


BITE

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bite, Death, Fluff, Gen, Sad, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: The tale that started with a bite and ended with a bite.





	BITE

 

  


 

* * *

_It all started with a bite, and it all ended with a bite._

**_Before._ **

My life was relatively normal, to say the least. I got average grades. I had average friends. I had average teachers.

I remember my biggest worry bring whether I should study for the upcoming test or read fanfiction on Tumblr. I remember countless full moons just watching the night, wondering like any teenager as to what was out there.

There were nights where I barely slept and nights where I would sleep all day. I remember when I laid awake at night thinking about what I would do after high school. Where would I live? Would I have a good job?

That was my life. It was simple, but it was my life.

Then, it happened. I never fully remembered how it happened, but there are still distant memories that flash through my mind every now and then. It was the most terrifying night of my life, but it led to where I was. It led to  _me_.

I remember one thing clearly – the moon. It was the night of a full moon in the middle of my junior year. I was walking down the street towards the library – cliché, I know - when I was attacked, thrown against the wall of a brick building.

* * *

I groaned loudly at the feeling and slumped down, completely disoriented. The next moments were quick, barely noticeable. I was barely aware of the sharp bite on my upper arm or the screaming that occurred after. I didn’t notice the man running up to me, clutching his gun while looking around before picking me up and placing me in the backseat of his car.

I fell asleep a few seconds later only to wake up after an hour or two. I was in an unfamiliar bed surrounded by a contemporary looking room. I groaned loudly and tried to sit up, feeling a sharp jabbing sensation in my shoulder. I pushed over my sleeve and gasped.

A large bite mark covered my entire shoulder, but it looked like it was cleaned. I rolled out of the bed slowly and made my way to the door. My entire body felt weak.

Before I could turn the handle, the door burst open with a pale boy talking quickly, moving his hands all over the place. I gasped at the action before falling back onto my butt as a second boy came into view. The two noticed me quickly and moved to help me up, but I quickly moved away.

“Where am I,” I questioned, hitting the bed with my back. “Who are you? What happened to me?”

The two looked at each other before the tanner one moved to stand in front of me. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Hi, my name’s Scott, and you’re y/n, right?”

I nodded slowly to answer, and he sheepishly grinned. The paler one moved forward, grinning as he raised his hand. “My name’s Stiles.”

Scott raised his eyebrows and turned to Stiles, looking confused. I laughed lightly at the scene making them turn to me with a grin. I pushed myself closer to the bed, but Scott offered his hand for me to stand up. “I know you’re very confused as to what happened, but can you come with us so we can talk to you fully.”

I stared at his hand for a few seconds before slowly reaching out to grab it. He pulled me up quickly, and I smiled at him. He was cute, and I was intimidated.

That day, I learned what I had become. I was a werewolf, bitten by others hoping to throw the Deadpool so they wouldn’t get hurt. It was a dark day for me, but I learned to accept what I had become especially when the lives of my friends were in danger.

**_During_ **

My life was soon flipped with a new schedule and new friends. I had a completely new life, but it was nice. It had officially been two months in the pack, and my attraction for the loveable boy named Scott grew. He was everything I wanted and more. He had helped me when no one else could have, and I couldn’t thank him enough.

It took me a long time to tell him that I liked him. It had never seemed like the right time, but that day was perfect.

We were studying at his house for an upcoming test when it happened. I was sitting upright, reading from the book, while Scott was laid down beside me, staring up at me through his lashes. I would run my hand absentmindedly through his hair every now and then, enjoying the soft feeling.

He sighed euphorically, listening to me read off for him. I looked down at him happily, pausing my reading.

He looked so peaceful. The only light in the room came from the large window beside his bed, casting a faint glow from the sunset. His hair was messed up from my hands, and he looked as if he would pass out. His face was completely relaxed.

I smiled softly, and before I could stop myself, I let the words escape my lips. “I love you.”

Scott’s eyes snapped open, staring up at me with parted lips. “What,” he whispered in awe.

I gulped loudly before nodding, knowing I couldn’t escape my actions. “I love you,” I stated louder.

I didn’t expect his reaction. I didn’t expect for him to quickly move and press his lips against mine, kneeling in front of me. I didn’t respond to the kiss, but it didn’t look like he cared too much. He pulled back slowly, grinning happily. I grinned too and looked up at him.

“I love you, too,” he murmured softly. I closed my eyes for a second, scared this was all just a dream, before I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

“I’ve waited so long to say that,” I told him truthfully.

“So have I.”

That was the beginning of Scott and I’s relationship. I was truly in love with him and everything he did. He made me the happiest person on Earth. The pack loved us together, saying that we were good for each other.

Of course, we didn’t realize how soon our relationship would end.

**_After_ **

I would love to say that I had a peaceful death. After all, I was surrounded by the people I loved. But they were sad. Each of them had tears streaming down their faces as they stared down at me choking on blood.

It had been a stupid alpha trying to get back at Scott. He had bit straight into my chest, hitting my lung in the process. He was determined on killing me.

It all brought me back to the thought of Allison. Scott couldn’t handle this. He lost his first love, and now he was losing me. I didn’t want him to feel the pain I knew he did.

I wanted to tell him to get away. I wanted to tell him not to look at me, to ignore everything that was happening, but instead, he cradled me gently. We both knew I couldn’t make it. They had punctured something important, and I was bleeding out quickly. Not even my werewolf strength could save me from this.

I held Scott’s hand softly, rubbing patterns onto his skin. I sighed and stared up at him, my vision hazy as I lost oxygen. “I love you,” I whispered to him.

He was crying harshly, trying to breathe through his sobs. He nodded quickly. “I know. Please don’t leave me, y/n. I’ve lost so many people; I can’t lose you, too. I love you so much.”

I shook my head. “We both know I can’t survive this.”

“But what about the house, y/n? What about our kids playing with Stiles’ through the streets of a nice, protected neighborhood, somewhere away from all these villains. You can’t abandon our dreams.” He was shaking his head, unable to process what was happening.

I choked on my breath and clenched onto his hand tightly as I felt blood fill my lung. “Scott, I only want what’s best for you. Please- please, find a nice girl, someone I would approve of. Fulfill that dream with her, but don’t forget me.”

“I won’t,” he whispered hoarsely. “I love you so much. It shouldn’t have ended like this.”

“Something was bound to happen. I love you, Scott. Don’t forget that they love you, too. Don’t push them away because of me, and find someone to love. I love you. I love you. I love you. I – “ I spoke the three words over and over again, knowing it was something he needed to hear, but I was soon gone, falling into the abyss that so many people call death.

_It all started with a bite, and it all ended with a bite._


End file.
